


the great anime trope fall

by Hanaboosa



Category: aichuu, i-chu, アイ チュウ | Ai Chuu (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, High-School, M/M, in koko's text, kokoro is probably a shitty and annoying texter, lots of OMG, momo doesn't even show up, runa's a gay nerd, so is kokoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaboosa/pseuds/Hanaboosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runa's reading texts from Kokoro and shit does down. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the great anime trope fall

Runa Kagurazaka wished he had been paying attention while walking down the hallway at his new high school. Being the new kid was tough for sure, but he was at least glad he had Momo Oikawa and Kokoro Hanabusa, his two best friends.

Back to the subject at hand, Runa’s scrolling through the extensive list of texts Kokoro had sent him this morning, all with annoying cute face emoticons and excessive amounts of exclamation points.

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:24 am**

 

**Message: good morning runa-chan!!!! ≧◡≦ !! i hope you have a good day, ehe!! i know ur still sleepin probably but i have to get up this early to make sure i look adorbs! see you later!! (●´3｀●) <3**

 

It was cute, and very Kokoro. It still kind of baffled him that he was able to wake up as early as five in the morning without seeming exhausted or upset. There were more messages.

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:32 am**

 

**Message: oh my goddd, i got a super cute package from a fan today!**

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:32 am**

 

**Message: [ picture inserted ]**

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:33 am**

 

**Message: it has a bunch of glittery bath bombs and sparkle powders in it!!! ahhhh im so happy holy shit**

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:35 am**

 

**Message: the bath bombs smell like lemon and orange and lavendar and vanilla oh my god im screaming runa-chan it’s too early for this holy shit holy shitttt**

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:38 am**

 

**Message: they even wrote a cute note!! ヾ(●⌒∇⌒●)ﾉ it smells nice too. do people spray letters with perfume ? it smells like a mixture between you and mio tbh. smells like herbs and ocean breeze!! °٢°**

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:40 am**

 

**Message: i mean ocean breeze isnt a bad smell?   (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ you smell really ncie all the time runa-chan is that creepy??? im gonna shut up now hahah**

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 5:41 am**

 

**Message: im gonna go now bye bye runa-chan ttyl**

 

He laughs lightly at the messages, feeling his face warm up. He begins typing out a reply, before feeling himself ram into someone. He loses his balance and knocks the other person over, falling onto them with an, ‘oof!’

Papers fly everywhere and Runa groans as he pushes himself back up, opening his eyes to find a flushed Kokoro under him. His pink hair is fanned out underneath him, and his hands are up by his head, palms up. He stares up at Runa with a confused glance at his face, before his cheeks color red and he cries out, “Runa-chan!”

Runa jolts before pushing himself up, stammering replies as Kokoro sits up, running a hand through his hair. His green eyes search Runa’s face, before he laughs and covers his face with his hands. Other students ask the idols if they’re okay, and the pink-haired boy giggles out answers and waves people off, gathering up his papers and books before standing back up.

“Ehe, watch out, Runa-chan! The next person you ram into might not be as cute as me~!” He waves and bounds off, shouting greetings to people and waving wildly when he sees Momo. His phone vibrates a few minutes later.

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 8:12 am**

 

**Message: OMG MOMO-CHAN!! total anime moment just happened with runa-chan and i!! he like, fell on me, im in love~ he was totally shy and cute about it too oh man im in so deep help me**

 

Runa furrows his eyebrows before his phone vibrates in his hand once more.

 

**From: Hanabusa-san**

**Received: 8:13 am**

  
**Message: OH GOD WWRONG PERSON IM SO SORRY PLEASE IFNGORE MEG OOD BUYE**

 

Suddenly, Runa's not sure whether or not he's glad he wasn't paying attention, but he just laughs again and waves to Momo as he continues to class.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this is probably really shitty  
> if u wanna scream at me about that hmu on tumblr my url is kagurazaka-runa


End file.
